pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP096: Losing Its Lustrous!
is the 44th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot Officer Jenny and her police crew fly towards Celestic City, delivering an orb. However, they are stopped by some Golbat and a helicopter above them. Inside the helicopter, Saturn sends Toxicroak, intending on taking the Adamant Orb. Meanwhile, Dawn and Brock pack their stuff, the former going to get Ash. Ash is training with Pikachu, who is using Thunderbolt around himself. Dawn comes, but Ash asks if they can wait, for he may have found a way to defeat Fantina. Ash admits Dawn's Contest gave him an idea to attack their opponent and counter their retaliation. However, Ash knows well ghost-type Pokémon are tricky to battle against, so he devised a strategy to attack and defend at the same time. Brock reminds that worked because Ambipom has two tails, so Ash shows the strategy. Buizel jumps and spins, using Aqua Jet to release water around himself. Dawn is pleased their tactic evolved. Since Ash needs time to prepare, Brock waits in the lobby. Happiny raises the bag, causing the items inside to fall down. As Brock tries to get the things back into his bag, he hears there was an attempt to steal the Adamant Orb. It is reported that the organization that mounted the attack is Team Galactic. Luckily, the Adamant Orb is safe, being transported from Eterna City to Celestic Town's research center, where the Lustrous Orb is studied. However, with the recent attempt at theft, the security around the research center is much tighter. Nurse Joy thinks Cynthia will arrive soon, for this is her homeland and is where her grandma lives and works. The heroes decide to visit the research center. Brock flirts with Nurse Joy, but realizes Croagunk has not attacked him, for he seems to anticipate something. Team Rocket plans on taking the Lustrous Orb before Team Galactic. The heroes visit the research center and meet up with Cynthia (with Brock trying to flirt with her) and her grandmother, Prof. Carolina, the head of the research center. Far away they are watched by Team Galactic. Saturn contacts the others, warning them the children, who interfered with the Veilstone plan, came here. Ash admits since he came here, he met new people and battled many trainers, including Paul, but lost to him. Carolina encourages Ash to go on, even if he cannot beat her granddaughter. Suddenly, a man named Cyrus appears and greets the group. Saturn observes this and informs Mars about this. Cynthia remembers Cyrus is the owner of the industrial complex, even helping to construct libraries throughout Sinnoh. Cyrus replies he is but an amateur scholar, for he came to see the Lustrous Orb. Brock admits he came here to protect the Orb and the Champion, trying to flirt with her, but sees Croagunk is still doing nothing. Team Rocket comes as security officers, trying to get inside the complex. The group comes into the research center. They find a giant slab, from which Ash and Dawn notice Azelf and Mesprit carved into it. Prof. Carolina and Cynthia are shocked and hear Dawn encountered Mesprit at Lake Verity and Ash found Azelf at Lake Valor. Cynthia tells these are Lake Guardians, along with Uxie at Lake Acuity. Cynthia and Carolina recall these must be spirits of the Guardians they saw, guarding the humanity. Brock notices an object in the middle, presumed to be the Lustrous or Adamant Orb. Per Cyrus' advice, they all go to see the Lustrous Orb. Meanwhile, as Team Galactic arms the complex with explosives, Team Rocket switches the guards, trying to get inside. However, the group arrives and Team Rocket (still dressed as guards) report nothing unusual. Prof. Carolina places her keycard and is scanned to open the door, revealing the Lustrous Orb inside. Ash and Dawn gaze at the Orb, but don't feel anything. Cyrus is annoyed at them, but apologizes after being reminded they are seeing this Orb for the first time. Cyrus explains the Lustrous Orb is connected to time. Cyrus explains time and space existed from Mt. Coronet, a place untouched by wars. He reminds Ash and Dawn never to forget difference between battles and wars. Cyrus asks to hear what happened with their encounters with the Lake Guardians. Suddenly, Team Galactic blows up the ruins (making Cyrus pleased) and send out Golbat. The group leaves the room and as Officer Jenny dispatches police officers, Carolina is unable to lock the door. Since the doors cannot shut, the heroes decide to protect the orb from Team Galactic. At the rooftop, Saturn and the grunts arrive and Cyrus nods at him. Toxicroak is also present, causing Brock's Croagunk to come out of his Poké Ball. As Brock follows Croagunk, the group enters a room, surrounded by Saturn and Team Galactic members. Cynthia sees blasting the ruins was a diversion, but Saturn points out while Bronzor has disabled the security system, Toxicroak has defeated the police force and is facing Brock's Croagunk. Ash and Dawn decide to battle to protect the Orb. Bronzor is about to use Hypnosis, so Cynthia sends Garchomp, hitting Bronzor with Brick Break. Cynthia dismisses Officer Jenny, her grandmother and Cyrus to look after the Orb, but Mars and more grunts arrive, making Cyrus pleased. From the ceiling, Croagunk falls down and is hit by Toxicroak's Poison Jab. Saturn replies they don't want violence if they give the Orb to them. Cynthia disagrees as she goes to send a new Pokémon. Debuts Character *Mars *Cyrus *Professor Carolina Trivia *As of this episode, Together 2008 is replaced by High Touch! as the opening theme. *During the title card sequence, the former title card music from the Battle Frontier portion of the Advanced Generation series is played. The same applies to Double Team Turnover!. *The dub title for this episode is a reference to the phrase "losing its luster". *Prior to the next episode's actual dub title being revealed, Cartoon Network had listed this episode's dub title with a "(Part 1)" attached, causing some confusion over the next episode's dub title. Mistakes *During the episode in a one-second frame, an animation error takes place where Officer Jenny disappears as Ash moves in front of her. *Croagunk's Japanese voice can be heard in one scene. *After Team Galactic announces the completion of phase four, Cynthia's Garchomp is nowhere to be seen, despite had been called out of his Poké Ball a bit more than a minute before. Gallery The Golbat attack the plane DP096 2.jpg Saturn came after the Orb DP096 3.jpg Croagunk did not stab Brock, even if he flirted DP096 4.jpg Cyrus came for "business" DP096 5.jpg The statue of Lake Guardians DP096 6.jpg Team Galactic blast the ruins DP096 7.jpg Croagunk fights Toxicroak DP096 8.jpg Garchomp used Brick Break DP096 9.jpg The heroes get surrounded }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic